Kiara
Kiara is Simba and Nala's daughter, Kion's older sister and the futurequeen of the Pride Lands. Appearance Kiara greatly resembles her mother, Nala. She is a young lioness and has pale golden-orange fur with a cream underbelly, muzzle, and paws. Her eyes are amber-brown and her nose and inner ears are purplish pink. She has narrow dark brown eyebrows. The tuft at the end of Kiara's tail is a soft brown hue. Her sclerae are a vivid shade of yellow, the same as those of her father's, and distinctively brighter than most. Personality T''he Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' As a cub, Kiara is curious and wild-hearted, constantly seeking new adventures and easily fraught at the sight of her safe nest back home in the Pride Lands. Her hunger for adventure often leads her to outright rebellion, as she continuously disobeys her parents, purposefully ignoring their better judgment in order to explore the Outlands and get answers to her unresolved questions. Kiara inherits her parents' curiosity, and has gotten into trouble for wandering off. She is also very headstrong, and she possesses a strong desire for independence and self-sufficiency. She also displayed frequent annoyance when addressed by her title preferring to be known for who she herself is rather than who her family is. Kiara doesn't take criticism well, making a habit of justifying her own behavior to her parents and in particular her father. She is also shown to be impatient, wanting her way and willing to lie and scheme in order to get it. Kiara is still a cub at heart, able to laugh at everything and make even Kovu's rough training into a game. Her outlook is a positive one, and she is one of Kovu's most loyal encouragers, seeing past his rough exterior to the kind character within. She also showed a strong amount of charisma as she convinced both prides that they are better united than against each other. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/Lion Guard Kiara is kind, loyal, strong, determined and independent. She is very stubborn and firm in her decisions.She's also a little snarky towards her younger brother, who is equally snarky back, though she truly does care for him. Kiara often employs sarcasm, especially when she is irritated. However, she is also polite and does not hesitate to express her gratitude. Kiara shows much excitement in becoming the future queen of the Pride Lands. She displays a great sense of responsibility, especially in her position as future queen. She also respects the Circle and willingly shares her knowledge of it with her friends. Kiara loves and cares for her father Simba and does not want to let him down.Bad odors bother her, though she did not mind when Bunga used them to save her. History The Lion King II: Simba's Pride An infant Kiara appears at the beginning of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, during her presentation to the animals. Timon and Pumbaa comment on how great it will be to relive old times with the cub, whom they believe to be a boy. They are understandably shocked when Rafiki reveals that Simba and Nala's new cub is a girl. Kiara grows into a playful cub, and her next appearance takes place as she is going out to play. Before she can leave, Simba, who becomes seriously over-protective, begins going through an extensive list of warnings about safety of the Pridelands. Annoyed, Kiara is able to repeat them from memory, suggesting that she has heard them many times before and grows irritated. Simba's final warning is to stay away from the Outlands, home of the villainous Outsiders, because, in his words, "You can't turn your back on them". Kiara doesn't understand why, but Simba simply tells her that she will understand one day and sends her off. She goes off, but is followed by Timon and Pumbaa, whom the king has sent to baby-sit her. When the two get into a disagreement, Kiara is able to slip away. She wanders into the Outlands, where she meets Kovu, a cub who is one of the Outsiders as well as Scar's chosen heir. Remembering Simba's words about Outsiders, she takes them literally, and continually positions herself so that her back is not to Kovu. The two cubs are forced to work together to escape some crocodiles, and become friends as a result. She plays with him for a time, but the two are forcibly separated by Simba (accompanied by Nala, Timon, Pumbaa and two lionesses), and Kovu's mother Zira, a follower of Scar who was banished from the Pride Lands. Kiara is taken home by Simba, where he scolds her for putting herself in danger, noting that as future queen, she needs to be careful. When Kiara expresses her reluctance at becoming queen, Simba explains how they are connected, saying that they are one. Once again, the concept goes over Kiara's head, and Simba simply tells her that she will understand some day. Sometime after, while at his tree, Rafiki notes to Mufasa's spirit that Kiara is growing into a great future queen, but he worries about Kovu, who is being trained by Zira to hate. Mufasa is able to communicate a plan to Rafiki, using a broken gourd as an example. If Kiara and Kovu are brought together, then the feud between the two prides can be solved. Rafiki doubts the plan at first, but agrees to trust Mufasa after some convincing. Kiara is next seen as an adolescent, preparing for her first hunt. She expresses her desire to hunt on alone, and with prodding from Nala, Simba reluctantly agrees. However, he breaks his promise almost immediately, and sends Timon and Pumbaa to watch her. Kiara discovers them and is angered by her father's overprotectiveness. She runs away to hunt on her own, away from the Pride Lands, and ends up in the midst of a wildfire set by Zira's other children, Vitani andNuka. Kiara tries to escape, but is overcome by smoke, and is saved by Kovu. She comes to but does not recognize him at first, only realizing his identity when he asks "What are you doing?", in a reference to their first meeting as cubs. Simba and Nala arrive to their daughter's aid, as they had seen the smoke from the fire. Kovu asks to join the pride, but Simba refuses. Rafiki appears and reveals that Kovu had saved Kiara's life. This knowledge isn't enough to affect Simba's decision initially, but Simba allows Kovu to join on a trial basis after both Nala and Zazu remind him that by the Pride Lands' law states, they owe Kovu his debt for saving Kiara. Kovu is allowed to return to Pride Rock temporarily, pending a final judgement of character by Simba. Simba distrusts Kovu and forces him to sleep outside. At Pride Rock, Kovu points out that Kiara's hunting skills are rather lackluster, and that she could not survive on her own. In response, Kiara convinces Kovu to teach her to hunt. The next day, Kiara inadvertently and unknowingly interrupts Kovu's intended ambush of Simba. She and Kovu spend the day together as Kiara learns to hunt, and later the two are seen stargazing together. With some subtle prodding from Rafiki, the two begin to fall in love. Kovu later attempts to tell Kiara about his place in Zira's plot (and his reluctance to assume his role) to take over the Pride Lands, but is stopped by Simba, who wishes to speak with Kovu alone. She later sees her father, obviously injured, coming from an ambush by the Outsiders. Kiara disbelieves that Kovu was involved, when Simba accuses him. She sends Zazu for help, and helps her father back to Pride Rock. Kiara is later seen at Kovu's banishment, and she actively protests her father's decision but is stopped by the other lionesses and silenced by Simba when she pleads for him to listen to Kovu. As Kovu flees, Rafiki who watching the event sighs sadly feeling that Simba has completely defied his father's goals and Simba was intoxicated to notice him. When Simba forbids her to leave Pride Rock unescorted, intending to keep her away from Kovu, Kiara is infuriated. Kiara argues with her father and horrifies him by going as far as to remind him that he could never be like Mufasa, before running into Pride Rock in tears. Kiara manages to break out of Pride Rock and meets up with Kovu. Though Kovu considers running away to form their own pride, Kiara understands her father's words from when she was a cub upon seeing her and Kovu's reflections merge in the water. She convinces Kovu to return so that they may try to reunite their divided prides, and the two return to find that the Pridelanders and Outsiders are at war. Kiara and Kovu break up a fight between Simba and Zira who then tell them to step aside. Kiara persuades her pride and the Outsiders that their prides are no different from each other, and convinces the majority to drop the feud. However, Zira refuses to budge and attempts to attack Simba. Enraged Kiara leaps to defend him and the two lionesses fall off a cliff. Kiara is able to land on a safe ledge, and she attempts to save Zira, who is clinging to the side of the cliff. Zira refuses, and slips into the river below and is presumed dead. Simba leads Kiara back up the ledge and allows the Outsiders to return to Pride Rock. At the end of the movie, Rafiki blesses Kovu and Kiara's union, and they are seen roaring across the plains with Simba and Nala. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kiara is first seen atop Pride Rock with her father, who is giving her lessons on how to rule the Pride Lands. However, Bunga and Kion interrupt these lessons with their game, much to Kiara's agitation. After showing her disapproval towards her brother's antics, Simba sends him and Bunga down to the Pride Lands so that he can continue the lesson in peace. Later, Kiara and her friends, Tiifu and Zuri are on their way to track gazelles. However, Zuri becomes stuck in a tree branch. After Timon and Pumbaa help her out, Bunga arrives and tells them the news of Kion's new job as leader of the Lion Guard. Kiara is surprised to hear that Kion has already appointed Bunga as the first member. She stays long enough for Bunga to explain what Zuka Zama means. Kiara soon decides that it's time to leave after Pumbaa displays flatulence in his excitement after this, though she takes Zuri back to Pride Rock to rest first. A bit later, Kiara (along with Zazu) leads her father to Kion, who has assembled his new team. However, she is sent away so that Simba can speak to his son. Soon after, she and Tiifu begin to track the gazelles. However, they witness Mzingo, Janjaand the other hyenas sneaking into the gazelles' feeding grounds. She tells Tiifu to go back and get her father, whilst she keeps an eye on them behind a rock. Later, she becomes impatient when Tiifu has still not returned. She notices Kion's arrival with his Lion Guard, and watches from the rock. However, as the impending stampede draws closer, she falls and wounds her paw. After dealing with the hyenas, the Lion Guard soon see her in danger, as Simba, Nala, Tiifu and Rafikiwatch. Ono sees her from afar, and relays the message back to Fuli and Bunga on the ground. Bunga catapults himself to the rock from Fuli, and farts into the gazelles, which causes them to disband. After this, she thanks Bunga and returns to her parents nearby, admitting that Kion knew what he was doing The Lion Guard The Rise of Makuu Kiara listens to her brother's worries over the upcoming fight against Pua and Makuu. She asks her father if there's any way he can intervene. Simba replies that though he is king, he must recognize and respect other animals' traditions, even if he doesn't agree with them. Kiara along with her family, The Lion Guard, Tiifu and Zuri, later witnesses theMashindano, and Makuu's win over Pua. Shortly after, she enters The Lair of the Lion Guard to alert them of some strange goings on in the Pride Lands. She watches Ono confirm her concerns by informing them about a mass re-order of animals in new habitats. Kiara stays behind to look after Pride Rock whilst her brother takes the rest of the Guard to Makuu, in an attempt to sort out the mess. When they return, Kiara is relieved to tell them that her parents are out, as baboonshave infested Pride Rock, as the problem starts to become more severe. She becomes briefly irritated at Ono, who accidentally wafts Bunga's stench over to her, though soon reminds them that they have bigger problems than that. She once again remains in Pride Rock, hoping her brother can find the solution to the problem. Can't Wait to Be Queen Kiara is first seen arguing with her brother Kion over a tree, which both cubs want to sharpen their claws on. Simba approaches and informs them that Kiara is going to temporarily become the queen of the Pride Lands, to both of their surprise. Simba goes on to explain why he is leaving, and says that he has faith in Kiara. Later, Kiara watches her parents leave the Pride Lands. Simba expresses concerns about her, but Nala dismisses them. After her parents leave, the Lion Guard goes to Pride Rock in search of Ono. They discover that he is preparing to give Kiara his morning report. Tiifu and Zuri then announce Kiara's presence, and she emerges to listen to what Ono has to say. Upon hearing that new beehives were sighted along the path that the Eland herd was moving along, Kiara sends the Lion Guard to change the elands' course. Kion is irritated at this order, but consents. However, he decides to move the bees rather than the elands. This plan backfires, and the Guard returns to Kiara, tired and stung. Kiara becomes slightly annoyed that Kion didn't listen to her, and reminds him that she's the queen. Kion replies that it's hard to forget. Not long after, Janja's affiliate Mzingo arrives at Pride Rock and speaks to Kiara, inviting her to a peace meeting from Janja, saying that Janja had always wanted peace, but the Guard had stubbornly prevented it. Kiara asks why he couldn't come over himself, though the vulture reminds her that Janja is not welcome in the Pride Lands, and that she must meet him in the Outlands, in neutral territory. Kiara tells him that she'll think about it, and tells Kion of the proposal. Kion reacts negatively, knowing that the hyena is setting up a trap for her to walk into. Kiara mistakes her brother's concerns for jealousy, over the fact that she might be right once again. When Kion reminds her that she's not really Queen just yet, Kiara disputes his statement, remaking that she is queen, and that she'll do what's best for the Pride Lands. Kion refuses to help her, and runs off. When Kiara arrives in the Outlands, she is confronted by the hyenas. She realizes that it was a trap after Janja announces his plan to hold Kiara hostage until Simba hands over the Pride Lands, and the hyenas attack. Kiara manages to dodge them at first, but soon Janja pins her to the ground. But Kion arrives just in time, to Kiara's surprise, and the Lion Guard is soon to follow. The hyenas flee, and Kion and Kiara apologize for not listening to each other. Kiara, Kion, and the Lion Guard then return to Pride Rock. Simba, Nala, and Zazu return. Kiara asks Simba how the tribute went, but it is Nala who answers, saying that in the end, it went great. Simba then asks if there was any trouble while he was gone, and Kiara begins to hesitantly respond. However, Kion interrupts, saying it was nothing they couldn't handle, adding that Kiara will make a great queen one day. The Kupatana Celebration Kiara is seen at the Kupatana Celebration with her family. She watches in awe next to her brother as the pair witness Baobab tree's flowers bloom. After the jackals have left, she observes as the Pride Landers eat the fallen flowers. Fuli's New Family Kiara is hunting with her mother, brother, friends, and Fuli the cheetah. She asks her friends if they are ready, and once they confirm that they are, she begins to track a gazelle. They follow her as she leaps behind a rock and a bush before stopping and crouching. Fuli then runs up next to her, and together they stalk the gazelle. They both part the tall grass with their front paws, and Kiara asks Fuli if she is ready. Kiara roars at the gazelle, and Nala calls for them to stop. Nala, along with Kion, Tiifu, and Zuri, catch up to Kiara and Fuli. Nala compliments Kiara's tracking skills, and Kiara thanks her. Kiara then follows Nala, Tiifu, and Zuri as they walk away. Bunga and the King When Nala calls the names of Kiara and her brother, they emerge, and Kiara challenges Kion to a race. He accepts, and the two run ahead of their parents. Simba and Nala follow, and the family heads towards Mizimu Grove to attend the elephants' concert Kion soon has to leave in order to help some sable antelopes, but Simba, Nala, and Kiara continue onward. Kiara wonders if the elephants will do the song involving loud trumpeting, and Nala informs her that the elephants always do that song, as it is traditional. Simba comments that his favorite duty is perhaps upholding traditions and adds that one day it will be Kiara's duty. She replies that going to concerts is a duty that she can certainly cope with. She then runs ahead, but Simba starts to notice the ground shaking. He and Nala call for her to get uphill, and Kiara, surprised, asks why just before a sinkhole opens up. Simba rushes over, flinging Kiara over to Nala, who grabs her in turn. Just as she attempts to run, the sinkhole emerges. Whilst she and Kiara make it safely to high ground with Simba pushing them up, Simba himself finds himself unable to hold on, and tumbles into the sinkhole, causing his mate and daughter great worry Kion and the Guard arrive, and Beshte tries step forward to see the depth of the sinkhole. This causes the sinkhole to expand, and everyone runs. However, Kiara does not move quickly enough, and screams as her hind legs slip over the edge. She claws as the ground until Fuli rushes forward and saves her. Kiara tells her mother that she is fine, and thanks Fuli. Hearing Simba and Bunga arguing, Nala explains that Bunga can be trying. Kion is confused, and Kiara comments that Simba is trying not to let Bunga drive him crazy and giggles Soon after, Bunga attempts to scale to walls of the sinkhole, causing more rocks to fall and bury him and Simba. Kiara shouts, "Daddy!", and Simba emerges. Kiara asks what happened, and Simba explains. Bunga's failure gives Kion an idea, and he soon devises a plan to help Simba. When he and the Guard leave, Simba tells Nala to go on ahead to the concert with Kiara, knowing that Kion will save him soon. Kiara is indecisive, reminding Simba that the elephants are expecting all of them. However, Simba persuades Nala, and she and Kiara leave. Later at Mizimu Grove, the elephants finish their concert, with Kiara and Nala applauding their hard work. Nala apologizes for Simba's absence, though Ma Tembo is understanding, pleased that they came regardless. Just then, Simba arrives with Timon, Pumbaa and the Lion Guard in tow, apologizing himself for his late arrival. Bunga causes confusion when he regards himself as 'brother to the king', and further confuses Kiara by telling her to call him 'uncle Bunga'. Nala questions what happened, though Simba brushes it off as being 'quite an adventure'. He thanks the herd for their patience, though since he missed it, he decides to sing a song dear to his family. Together, the royal family and the Lion Guard sing Hakuna Matata to Ma Tembo's herd, which delights them. Trivia * Kiara in Italian and Irish means bright. * Kiara is the second child of an original film's protagonist to be the main character of the sequel (in this case, taking over from Simba and Nala after the first Lion King film). The first was Nicky Ferris from The Parent Trap II (taking over from Sharon McKendrick). The trend has since followed in many Disney sequels. * In the first Lion King film, according to the bonus features and some series of books, Kiara was previously going to be a male character, but was changed. * In The Lion King 1½ DVD, if the viewer plays the Who Wants to Be King of the Jungle game, one of the questions about the ending of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride implies that Kiara and Kovu possibly have a cub together. * She stops Zira's plot indirectly and unwittingly, not even encountering her again after she meets her as a child, until all the way to the end of the movie. The fact she stops it indirectly, unknowingly and unwittingly makes her the one of the few, if only, Disney protagonists to stop the antagonist's plan unwittingly. * Kiara is the first female cub in her family set to inherit the throne of the Pride Lands, as her father was an only child (making him the only heir), and all of her predecessors to the throne had been male heirs. * It is currently unknown what the age gap between Kiara and Kion is. Whether they are twins (with Kiara being the elder twin) or that they were born a few months apart from each other, it has not yet been confirmed. * Kiara is currently the only female protagonist in the lion king franchise. Category:Kions Family Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Felines Category:Lions